The Nightmare Before Christmas (TeamGalacticFamily Productions)
Based on the movie spoofs The Nightmare Before Christmas in 1993. * Jack Skellington - Cat Noir (Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) * Sally - Ladybug (Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) * Mayor of Halloweentown - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Oogie Boogie - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) * Santa Claus - T-Rex (Jurassic World) * Dr. Finklestein - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Igor - Miss Fritter, Dr. Damage, and Arvy (Cars 3) * Zero - Rockruff (Pokémon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Lock, Shock, and Barrel - Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio (Pokémon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Ghosts - Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Matilda (The Angry Birds Movie) * Pumpkins - Pumpkaboos (Pokémon XY: The Series) * Creature Hiding Under the Bed - Raichu (Tales of the Hotel) * Creature Under the Stairs - Bailey (Finding Dory) * Vampire Brothers - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh), Rajah (Aladdin), Tormak (Legends of Chima), and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Black Cat - Pikachu (Pokémon) * Harlequin Demon - Hank N. Stein (Tales of the Hotel) * Wolfman - Lycanroc (Pokémon the 20th Legacy Movie: I Choose Gru) * Melting Man - B.O.B. (Monsters VS Aliens) * Witches - Elastigirl (The Incredibles) and GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Hanging Tree - Trevenant (Pokemon XY: The Series) * Skeletons - Yungooses (Pokémon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Clown-with-a-Tear-Away Face - Boris (Balto) * Behemoth - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Devil - Scar (The Lion King) * Three Hydes - Ferdinand the Bull (Ferdinand (2017)), Beshte (The Lion Guard), and Tepig (Pokémon) * Withering Winged Demon Girl - Eris (Legends of Chima) * Corpse Kid - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania) * Corpse Parents - Dracula and Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Mummy Boy - Bunga (The Lion Guard) * Undersea Gal - Ginormica (Monsters VS Aliens) * Zombie Band - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar), Hank (Finding Dory), Gallaxhar (Monsters VS Aliens), and Inkay (Pokémon XY: The Series) * Cyclops - Benny (The LEGO Movie) (with Robin and Beast Boy as extras) * Jewel Finklestein - Pheromosa (Pokémon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Shadow of the Moon at Night - Necrozma (Pokémon Sun & Moon: Z-Century) * Rooster - Tapu Koko (Pokémon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Doll - Baby Dory (Finding Dory) * Cockroach - Alex (Walking with Dinosaurs) * Scorpions - Hyenas (The Lion King) * Tiny Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Easter Bunny - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Elves - Dinosaurs (Jurassic World) * Reindeer - Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Snake - Snake Jafar (Aladdin) * Rat - Rattata (Pokémon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Inspector - Lysandre (Pokémon XY&Z: The Series) * Newscaster - Lusamine (Pokémon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Townspeople - Mowgli (The Jungle Book (2016)), Jane (Tarzan), Tarzan, Edgar (The Aristocats), Tuff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!), Tiff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!), Sophocles (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series), and Gray Mitchell (Jurassic World) * Oogie Boogie's Bats - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) * Oogie Boogie's Skeletons - Foxy, Hoppy, Chicky, and Beary (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Deadhead - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Monster Wreath - Niju (Balto: Wolf Quest) * Zombie Toy Duck - Yveltal (Pokémon the Movie: The Mystic Legend of Diancie) * Vampire Teddy - Count Vladislaus Dracula (Van Helsing) * Black Ornamental Bats - Raptors (Primeval) * Jack-o-Lantern in the Box - Anglerfish (Finding Nemo) * Shrunken Oogie Boogie - Salandit (Pokémon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Christmas Puppy - Gray (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Cameo - Solgaleo and Lunala (Pokémon Sun & Moon: The Series) Category:TeamGalacticFamily Productions